The Glee cast & Big time rush sing for the troops
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: The glee cast & BTR sing for past and present vets, and head overseas to visit our troops and give them a Veterans Day ceremony they will never forget. Happy Veterans day everyone


**The Glee cast & Big time rush sing for the troops**

**Since today is Veterans Day I decided to write something for my readers who had a family member serve like I did, and the ones who have a family over there now.**

The glee cast & Big time rush were gathered at nice location in Los Angeles. Waiting to hear what the big announcement is from their managers, and were making guesses at what the announcement was.

"I think the announcement is we are doing your music on our show." Chris says smiling

"Maybe you guys are making an appearance on our show?" James guesses

Both the glee cast and Big time rush were making good guesses about the announcement when Ryan Murphy, and BTR's manager walks in the room

"We know you guys are wondering why we called you in here." Ryan says from the doorway

Everyone nods in agreement

"The announcement is…..the glee cast and Big time rush is going to go overseas to perform for our troops who are serving in Afghanistan, and other places. Before you guys deport over there. You guys will perform for the vets and their families" BTR's manager says happily

"I think it's great we are going to perform for the vets and our troops. Ryan will we be performing as our characters, or as ourselves?" Lea asks

"You will be performing as your characters Lea, so you will be performing as Rachel Berry" Ryan says smiling

"Oh great I hope Artie's wheelchair doesn't get lost again." Kevin says rolling his eyes

"Don't worry I'll ride with you to make sure Artie's wheelchair doesn't go MIA." Chris says smiling

"Thanks Chris" Kevin says with a sigh of relief

After the meeting both groups got together to work on what songs they were going to do, and the intervals they were going to go on.

(3 days before veteran performance)

"I didn't think we will be performing for the veterans who have served our country" Logan says as he talks to Kendall on the phone

"I know Loges, but those families are going to be in for a real treat when they see the glee cast and us" Kendall says

"I know these vets deserve a great show after all they have fought for our freedom and everything." Logan says

"Well I better get back to packing talk to you later Loges" Kendall says hanging up

"Yeah later" Logan says hanging up to call one of the glee cast

"Hey, Logan you nervous?" Darrin asks when he sees whose calling

"Nope it's just going to be another performance that's all" Logan says smiling

"I am nervous I'm afraid I might screw up" Darrin says with a chuckle

"There's no need to be nervous this show is for the vets and their families you guys are gonna rock the stage" Logan says smiling

"Thanks that makes me feel better see you and the others tomorrow" Darrin says hanging up

"Yeah see ya" Logan says hanging up

(Next day)

The glee cast and big time rush together were so big they took up almost the entire airplane with who was going with them

"Kevin did you remember Artie's wheelchair?" Lea asks

"Oh drat I forgot it I'll be right back" Kevin says exiting the plane to get Artie's wheelchair from his car

"Can you hold the plane for a little bit we have somebody that forgot something?" Ryan asks the flight attendant

"Sorry they will have to catch the next flight" the stewardess says cocky

"I'll go tell Kevin that he has to catch the next flight" Logan says getting up and leaving the plane

"Wait I need to be on that plane" Kevin says to the flight attendant

"Sorry sir you will be on the next flight for sure" she says smiling

Kevin goes and takes a seat and sees the plane he was supposed to be on take off

"Kevin let me buy you something, and we can wait for the next flight" Logan says

"Now that you say it I could go for a little snack" Kevin says as they head for an eatery in the airport

Logan and Kevin got to talk and get to know each other before they had to board the plane for Washington D.C

(Rehearsal day)

"Guys I'm thinking the big time rush theme song, city is ours, elevate, and invisible for the troops" Carlos says when they gathered for their meeting

"Sounds like a plan especially Invisible since some went MIA it will be a good tribute to them" James says smiling

(Glee part of the hotel)

"What songs are we doing?" Blake asks

"Don't stop, and some others" Lea says as she remembers all the songs we did

"Dianna I am so glad you came it wouldn't be the same without you here" Kevin says as he hugs Dianna close

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she says kissing him

Both the glee cast and Big time rush rehearse their numbers, and go hang out afterwards before heading back to the hotel to get their rest for tomorrow

(Veterans Day ceremony)

"Hello everyone how are we feeling today?" Kendall asks as both groups come on stage to sing the national anthem

The crowd was super pumped for the concert

"Guys we will be switching off and on to give each other a break, so you will be getting the best of both worlds" Chris says as Glee leaves so Big time rush can perform

When the glee cast performed. Big time rush watched from the wings, and when BTR performed the glee cast cheered them on

(Three hours later)

"That was nuts" James says after Big time rush performed

"Yeah it was" Jacob says smiling from ear to ear

"I can't believe they want an encore" Becca says taking a sip of her water

"I say we do a little remix of Big time & don't stop" Kendall suggest

"I say we go for it" Chris says all energize

The crowd loved that remix they did, so they did more remixes before it was all said and done.

"Now off to the airport" Logan says heading for the big bus they all came in

"No we have to get our luggage first then head to the airport" Lea says as she boards right behind Logan

After BTR & the glee cast had their luggage they checked out and headed for the airport where they were going to fly to Afghanistan to meet with some of the troops and perform for them. Since it was going to be a long plane ride everyone slept

(Afghanistan)

"How will we travel to the different camps?" Jenna asks when she gets out of the girls tent

"I take it we are going by convoy to the different sites, and meet and greet the troops" Darrin says when he sees the convoy trucks outside their camp site

BTR and the glee cast divide up into the convoys, and head to the different troop sites to meet the troops, and have pictures taken, and sign some autographs. Before they headed to the venue where they were going to perform.

"Hey to all the troops how are we doing tonight?" Chord asks coming out to greet the troops

The men and women cheer

"Great we have a great concert for you all with some of our tunes, and some patriotic tunes to show our appreciation for all the work you guys are doing here away from your families." Kendall says as the glee cast takes the stage

The glee cast & BTR sing _America the beautiful, God bless the U.S.A, Yankee doodle, Have you forgotten, this land is your land, If you're reading this, and American soldier_

The army wanted an encore so they went back to do the remix version of their songs

**Review**


End file.
